For convenience purposes, it is well known to provide garage doors which utilize a motor to provide opening and closing movements of the door. Motors may also be coupled with other types of movable barriers such as gates, windows, retractable overhangs and the like. An operator is employed to control the motor and related functions with respect to the door. The operator receives command signals for the purpose of opening and closing the door from a wireless remote, from a wired wall station or other similar device. It is also known to provide safety devices that are connected to the operator for the purpose of detecting an obstruction so that the operator may then take corrective action with the motor to avoid entrapment of the obstruction.
To assist in moving the garage door or movable barrier between limit positions, it is well known to use a remote radio frequency or infrared transmitter to actuate the motor and move the door in the desired direction. These remote devices allow for users to open and close garage doors without having to get out of their car. These remote devices may also be provided with additional features such as the ability to control multiple doors, lights associated with the doors, and other security features. As is well documented in the art, the remote devices and operators may be provided with codes that change after every operation cycle so as to make it virtually impossible to “steal” a code and use it a later time for illegal purposes. An operation cycle may include opening and closing of the barrier, turning on and off a light that is connected to the operator and so on.
In order for a remote controlled device to work with an operator to control movement of the garage door, the operator must be programmed to learn the particular code for each transmitter. In the past, radio controls utilized a code setable switch, such as a ten-circuit DIP switch to set the data for both the transmitter and the receiver. Both the transmitter and the receiver's code switch would have to match for the transmitter to activate the receiver's output. This method did not allow for enough unique codes and was relatively easy for someone to copy the code and gain improper access. Accordingly, this process requires the setting of transmitter and receiver codes physically switched to identical settings for operation of the garage door.
Presently, most radio controls for garage doors use either a fixed code format wherein the same data for each transmission is sent, or a rolling-code format, wherein some or all of the data changes for each transmission. A fixed code transmitter, also known as a fixed address or a fixed serial number transmitter, is assigned and factory programmed into a transmitter's non-volatile memory during the manufacturing of the product. A receiver is designed to “learn” a transmitter's code and the transmitter's code is stored in the receiver's non-volatile memory. This increased the number of possible codes (from 1024 or 19,683 to millions) and eliminated the DIP switch. This also prevented the code from being visible, as is the case with the DIP switch transmitter, thus preventing theft of the code. But, shortcomings for using a fixed code are that a transmitter's code can still be stolen electronically by having a nearby transceiver (transmitter and receiver built as one) receive the valid transmitter's code then, at a later time, resending the code to activate the receiver. And it is still possible to make a transmitter that increments through all possible fixed codes to activate the receiver. Since the number of codes is greater than a DIP switch system, the time needed to step through every possible code greatly increases. But, the possibility of theft remains.
A rolling code transmitter is similar to a fixed code transmitter, but at least a portion of the address, also known as the code or serial number, is changed with every operation of the transmitter. The transmitter and the corresponding receiving unit use an algorithm to determine what the next code to transmit/receive shall be. Only the proper code will activate the receiver. Shortcomings of both devices are that once the transmitter is programmed at the factory during its assembly, a user cannot change the transmitter's code.
Such an exemplary rolling code system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. RE 36,703 which describes a system for remote control of garage doors and other movable barriers. The disclosed system uses an extremely large number of codes for a remote transmitter enabling the operator, wherein each transmitter has its own unique and permanent non-user changeable code. The operator includes a receiver that is capable of learning and storing codes for different transmitters such that the receiver can be actuated by more than one transmitted code, thus allowing two or more transmitters to actuate the same garage door. Although an improvement in the art, the aforementioned system is deficient in that the configuration of the transmitter can never be changed. In other words, one cannot automatically “un-learn” a transmitter for operating a receiver. Therefore, a need exists for transmitters that allow for the user to change the transmitter's serial number.